Mine
by MargieLuvv
Summary: She thought her day couldn't get any weirder after being kidnapped by an insane evil church. But when a 2000 year old possessive vampire claims her as 'his' well, Margaret found out her day was just getting started. Godric x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this is my True blood Fanfiction! I own absolutely nothing but my oc. Tell me if you like it! OH, this story is inspired from the author Midnat! She wrote 'I see you' and if you havnt read it yet... DO IT! It is one of my favorite Godric story ever! The beginning scenes here are all due to her story... so do read and thank you Midnat! Her and InvertedMeridian write some of the best True Blood fanfiction (do read them if your looking for something good to read) :D thanks also to everyone who read my story... it means a lot :))**

Godric was between sleep and alertness when he heard the arrival of feet coming towards the cage. He was confused; usually Newlin and his followers came at night when he was fully awake for their 'conversations'. He was brought out of his thoughts at the sound of shouting.

"HEY LET GO OF ME!" he heard a female voice yell. He smelt the air and his fangs almost dropped. It was a mouthwatering smell of innocence and the sun. "OUCH! LET GO OF ME NOW OR I SWEAR TO GOD-"

"Oh you know you shouldn't use the lords name in vain," sneered the voice Godric knew to be of Steve Newlin.

"Well you know you shouldn't go kidnapping girls." The mystery voice sneered back.

He heard the sound of hitting and kicking as they came closer, the smell grew more dominant. Godric felt a surge of possessiveness towards the mystery girl. He subconsciously tried to release from the sun's pull to reach the mystery voice that smelt like heaven. He stopped himself, confused at his own actions.

He heard the growling of the fat man Gabe sneering "Ouch you little bitch!"

The girl that smelled delicious growled back, "bite me"

Steve Newlin sneered viciously "you would like that you little fangbager?"

"I TOLD YOU FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT A GIRL WHO PREFERS THE FANG" he heard more struggling "maybe all that hairspray ruined you brain" she taunted back.  
He heard something being thrown into his temporary residence, the smell stronger than ever.

Mr. Newlin spat, "we might not bite but he will." Godric heard his footsteps leave. "Lets leave Gabe and allow this little fang banger and her roommate to get situated."

He heard the banging on the cage the screaming "YOU CANT DO THIS!" He slowly allowed the tempting smell to cloud all thoughts as he gave into the sun's pull.


	2. Chapter 2

**My oc name is Margaret ut thats cause i'm not good at picking names Tell me if my story is any good! oh and guess who the cousin is. I own absolutely nothing but my oc.**

Margaret was not having a good day. Seriously, out of worst days of history this had to take the awful cake. First, she woke up late for school. Then, she had to take an ice cold shower so graciously provided from her loving cousin who kindly woke her up at the respected time. Do notice the sarcasm. She then had to walk 5 miles to school. AND there wasn't any milk to eat her cereal with. Have you ever had dry cereal? They include milk for a reason. After walking and jogging to class she got DETENTION for being late to calculus, a class she full-heartedly believe to be created for the sole purpose of torturing innocent teenagers. And, after a lovely and productive day of taunts and bullying, she had confrontation with her arch nemesis, Victoria, who hates Margaret for insulting her in FITH Grade. (Margaret had a bowl hair cut and was called 'Mark' that year and you don't see her babying to anyone and everyone about it). Victoria spent the rest of the day making fun of Margaret's one of many campaigns forcing an investigation to prove once and for all that dolphins are actually robots created by the government in a huge conspiracy for money. Which is true, she had a pamphlet and everything. And did poor Margaret receive a break that day? No, after detention you know what happen to this innocent teenager? A church kidnapped her! Seriously, I would expect to see this maybe on lifetime or dateline but not in middle of nowhere-Louisiana!

So now, here Margaret stood in a cage under an evil church surrounded by crazed-cult followers who was lead by an evil 'Reverend' (I would really like to see his reverend papers) who had tacky hair. Margaret glared at the cage. "Maybe if I stare at it longer my telekinesis powers would initiate" she said aloud to herself. Don't Judge, she had a very long day and now she was in Texas standing in a cage. She gave up cursing her fate for not gifting her with mutant powers and looked around the cage for something to make to escape with. Noticing the stack of board games she picked one up she read it aloud "bibleoply" (A/N: that is a real game! My aunt has it!) She sighed loudly to herself again looking around for hopefully a key and squeaked at the figure in the corner.

"So, there really IS someone down here. I just though Newlin went crazy" she corrected herself; "I mean crazier." She walked hesitantly towards the figure. "Hello? Hello mister you awake?" she cleared her throat "Mister?" she stood in front of him and blushed. I mean this guy was good looking. Really _really _good looking. He looked to be in his early 20's. He was pale with inviting lips, brown hair and model worthy features. She looked down his body. Hello their mister tattoo peaking out that shirt, don't think I didn't see you. She didn't know if she should curse her fate for having the first only cute guy she meets is in a cage under an evil church or thank Newlin for setting her up with a gorgeous cage-buddy. She cleared her throat realizing she was staring. "Mister?" she nudged him with her dirty and old navy blue converse. She crouched down to the unresponsive guy and lightly shook his shoulder. "Mister?" shaking him again. Annoyed that this man could just sleep at a time like this, gorgeous or not. She shook him harder. "MISTER!" she still received no response. She huffed, how much of a heavy sleeper could one man be? Margaret leaned forward and lightly slapped his cheek. Getting no response she groaned, "come on sleeping beauty, no time for resting." She poked his cheeks. Then his noise. Then at a last resort opens his eyes lids. "Maybe he's dead," she whispered frantically to herself. She pushed two fingers to his neck. Feeling nothing, she muttered hopefully "maybe I'm looking at the wrong spot?" grabbing his hand and pressed at the wrist. Feeling nothing she checked her own pulse to see if she was doing it correctly. She gasped loudly "I cant find my pulse!" she screamed to herself but then sighed in relief "never mind its there" she chuckled "good thing, I thought I might of have the whole _Six Sense_ moment" she said at the maybe-dead-boy. She jumped, remembering her quest to find a pulse. She lowered her head to his heart, hearing nothing either she bit her lip. "Think Margaret."

She looked apologetically at the maybe-dead-guy, "umm this is going to be awkward but I'm going to give you CPR. Umm say something if you don't want that" she blushed and straddled his hips. "My first kiss is going to be on an potentially dead guy, geeze don't that sound pathetic and creepy," she told the maybe-dead-guy. Feeling blush on her cheeks she pushed her lips to his and breathed inside his mouth. Sitting back she pushed at his chest 30 times. Leaning back down she jumped at the open and hungry eyes watching her.


	3. Chapter 3

**I won absolutely nothing but my OC!**

She laughed and hugged the isn't-dead-guy. "Your not dead!"

He chuckled "that is a matter of opinion little one" replied the isn't-dead-guy who had a rich voice mixed with accents. She scrambled off the now awake male blushing furiously.

She laughed happily "I can't believe that worked! I mean what I saw on TV!" looking smugly "huh, television is not useless." She patted herself on her back at saving isn't-dead-guy's life.

He looked at her confusedly and licked his lips. "As happy as I am to receive that wakeup call little one but, do you usually kiss those you just met" he replied amusedly looking at the now re-blushing girl. Godric finally got a good look at the delicious smelling voice he now knew name was Margaret and was pleased. She had big blue eyes, curly and wild black hair in a ponytail, pink bitable lips, and a pale-skin that highlighted her delectable pink cheeks. Her small curvy body looked delicious in her dark green shirt stating 'luck of the Irish' and short jean shorts. He looked at her predatorily, remembering the feel of that warm body atop of him and of those warm lips on his cold undead ones and licked his lips savoring the taste. Yes he was pleased indeed. He stopped himself, confused at his strange thoughts. It has been centuries since he felt remotely this attracted towards someone. He almost dropped his fangs just at her smell, which tempted his willpower to not bite and claim the girl. He shook his head, he didn't have urges like this since he was first turned and he spent centuries since perfecting his willpower. He looked back up at the girl sitting up crossed leg and blushing under his stare. Why is he looking at me like that? Margaret thought looking at the man that was sitting up. Oh right, he just woke up from the dead having some stranger maul his face geeze, he is probably afraid of being attacked again. She blushed scarlet and crossed her chest glaring at the amused not-dead-guy. "I was not kissing you. I was saving your life," she replied hotly.

He raised an eyebrow and smiled softly an action he hadn't done in a while, "okay little one."

"It's true! I don't just go kissing unconscious people!" she glared at the amused boy. "You were passed out with no heartbeat and so, being the good person I am, performed CPR. Which, might I add was successful since you seem to be throwing allegations to me instead of thanking me for saving your life" she muttered looking at the wall with red cheeks. Muttering "ungrateful not-dead-guys."

He looked at her fondly and smiled at her antics. Holding at his hands in surrender he grinned, "I am very sorry for not apologizing to you in the beginning little one and being ungrateful at your heroic efforts for rescuing me"

She looked shyly at him and mumbled, "Your welcome" and looked at him seriously "are you okay, I mean you were dead for a while. Don't you like lose brain cells from lack of oxygen or something?" she scrunched her eyebrows and looked at him trying to solve a problem.

He looked at her somberly, "I have been dead for a while little one"

She looked at him confused trying to understand his response. After putting two and two together, "oh, you're a vampire right?" she looked at him with expectant wide eyes.

"Yes" he sighed regretfully waiting for a violent response or worse, one of disgust. He was confused to see a hand appear in his vision.

She smiled at him, "oh well that's explain the whole not having a pulse thing. I'm Margaret Diaz by the way" he took the smaller hand in his larger one looking at her like she was some mystery book he wanted to read. His eyes dilated when their hands touched. He felt some sort of electrical pulse push through his arm and to his heart causing his 2000-year-old dead heart to beat for a second. He looked at her hungrily, wanting to mate and claim the girl in front of him feeling another surge of protective and possessiveness flow through him. Margaret gasped at the feel of the electricity flowing through her. She shook it off as friction or something scientific. She looked at him blushed at the look in his gray eyes not knowing if it was good or bad.

He shook his head again and smiled brightly at the girl like she was the sun and the moon in the sky, "sorry little one I'm Godric"

"Godric" she tasted the name on her lips liking the way it sounded. Godric hummed appreciatively at the sound of his name on her lips but frowned softly at the loss of contact when she removed her hand from his. He longed to reach out and touch her soft warm skin but refrained him self. Knowing it wasn't time yet. "I like it. Is it like a stage name you know like Cher or Madonna?"

He looked at her confused, "I don't know what a Cher or a Madonna is" he smiled brightly at the giggle received even though it was at his expense, "but Godric is the name I was given at birth."

"Oh you don't have a last name?" she tilted her head to the side confused but smiled at him. He smiled thinking she was adorable, a quality he hadn't thought of towards someone in a long time.

"We were not given last names when I was alive little one" her eyes widen considerably and her mouth opened. He looked at the 'o' opened mouth thinking of very dirty things he would do to that mouth.

She looked at him with awe in her eyes, "but then that means you're old." He chuckled, "like REALLY old"

"2000 years would be considered 'really old'" he sated smugly. A fact he once thought with contempt, now he thought of it with giddiness knowing he impressed the girl whose reopened mouth tempted him. Margaret chocked causing Godric to move forward and rubbing her back her. "Are you okay little one?"

She tried to breath deeply, once she got her breathing under control she looked up at him blushing slightly at how close his face was. "2000?" she shook her head and laughed "Oh and I thought my gran was old for being 78." She looked at him closely, "you look good for your age" She hesitantly poked his cheeks,"Who needs Botox anymore" She mumbled amazed.

He raised his eyebrows and smiled goofily at her. He laughed as she kept poking his face with a memorized look on her face. She opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by cruel laughing coming outside the cage. She jumped away in surprise looking wide-eyed to see a scowling Steve Newlin and Gabe who leered at her outside the cage. She quickly recovered ignoring Godric's growl at the two men who stared at his Margaret in hate and he snarled louder, lust.

"Look here Gabe it seems our little fangbanger is showing her true colors." He looked at her in disgust, "touching those monsters, such a shame that they can be contaminated so young. Those monsters are like a disease that spreads to those weak willed" he glared at Godric.

Filled with anger, she protected her cage-buddy. Standing in front of Godric protectively she snarled, "the only monsters here is you 'Reverend'" she pointed a finger at him "you use god to justify your hatred, filling others with hate and using their fears to fuel your destruction while you ignore God's main teachings. God promotes love and forgiveness for all, not hate. You are a liar and a fraud" she glared "and your hair is tacky."

He gasped affronted running his fingers through his hair trying to fix any imperfections. She smirked victoriously while Godric suppressed a smiled looking affectionately at the angry teen glaring daggers at the taller man. She was beautiful he thought at her, cheeks red and eyes bright from anger.

Reverend Newlin with red cheeks snarled, "have your fun now, but just wait. You will burn with your little vamp friend soon." He smirked at her horrified face. Godric snarled warningly at the Reverend who did not see the angry vampire who put a protective hand around Margaret's waist.

"Why-why are you doing this?" she whispered fearfully. Godric put her behind him and stared at the Reverend emitting hate.

He smirked, "your little 'campaign' is causing us issues. Your feeding others with disgusting lies. We just came to see if the monster finally did you off. Huh, guess we will just need to bring extra marshmallows for the bonfire." He smiled viciously at the wide eye girl with teary eyes.

She shook her head and glared through teary eyes, "come near me or Godric and I'll shove the cross so up your rear you'll be up woodchucks." She wrapped a hand around Godric trying to protect him from view. Godric felt his rage faltered at he smiled gently down at the young girl protecting him.

Steve glared, "Godric huh, well just proves to show it's too late to save your soul." Retreating he smirked, "soon you wont be making threats when you fry with your 'Godric'."

Gabe leered at the girl when Steve left looking her up and down. "Such a naughty mouth you have little girl. I know much better uses for that pretty little mouth."

She looked at him confusedly with big teary eyes. Gabe got a wicked glint in his eyes but he didn't see the raged faced vampire who shoved Margaret behind him and glared murderously at the now paling Gabe. He snarled low in his throat showing his fangs to the terrified man outside the cage. He held himself back badly from attacing the man to shreds. Gabe sprinted up the stairs and out of the basement. Godric glared at the basement entrance his fangs still peaking out. He turned around at the feel of small hands touching his shoulder. He looked down at the young teen with teary and determined blue eyes looking intently at him. She smiled softly, "don't worry Godric we'll get outta here. My cousin is probably searching for us, it's a matter of time before they come."

Godric looked down at the teary eyed girl, his fangs peaked out of his lips. With his long fingers he lightly stroked her cheeks looking down into her eyes. "Do not worry little one, tomorrow we will escape."

She rubbed her eyes with her knuckles like a child and looked back at him with hopeful eyes, "you really think so?"

He nodded, his butterfly light touch mapping out her face. She blushed and looked down. Geeze Margaret, Newlin just threaten to kill you and now you let your hormones make you act like this. Come on, no sappiness we got to get Nancy Drew on this. Ugh damn, the only guy to show interest and we have to die-wait not die no, but be burned alive. When did my life become so pathetic? She shook her head and stepped away from the touch, a large part of her longing to go back. He frowned softly at the loss of contact, wanting to feel the warm body again. Unable to resist the temptation he sat down cross-legged and pulled her down on his lap. She squeaked and blushed. Coughing uncomfortably, "um hey Godric, so how are we going to escape?"


	4. Chapter 4

**I** **own**** absolutely nothing but my OC! Oh um i do hope you like the story!**

He gently rubbed her shoulder into relaxation. Margaret shrugged and melted into the comfortable body. Hey, she had a very long day and if some gorgeous 2000-year-old vampire wants to rub her back, who is she to say no. Godric smiled widely at the submission and eased his face into her shoulder smirking at the feel of her blush. So tempting and all his, he thought wrapping a possessive hand around her waist, "tomorrow I will get us out of here." He said simply enjoying the feel of her warm soft curvy body melting into his. The alluring smell and soft body made him growl appreciatively.

She blushed secretly enjoying the feel of the rumbling beneath her. "Umm not that I don't underestimate your vampire strength being 2000 and all but, how you going to get us out of the cage?"

He chuckled, "do not worry my dear. A simple cage cannot prevent us from escaping."

She raised an eyebrow "so your telling me you could of left anytime?"

He nodded burring his face in her curly hair enjoying the soft feel. She jumped back and looked at him in shock. "Godric did you willing gave to Newlin?" He sighed at the loss of contact. Pointing in his lap he silently commanded to return. She shook her head frantically causing curls to fall out of her ponytail and glared at him hotly. Crossing her hands across her chest, "Godric where you trying to 'kill yourself'?"

"Newlin planned to kill another vampire, I simply offered my place instead." He stated simply his grey eyes looking into her blue ones.

She looked at him disbelievingly feeling a strange sense of protectiveness and devastation imagining Godric's death, "you're using that as an excuse. Godric your 2000 years old, I hardly doubt that Newlin could threaten you without your corporation" she looked at him asking softly, "Godric why are you trying to kill yourself?"

He sighed defeated, "Margaret, I am an monster"

Margaret chuckled lightly; he was perplexed, never anticipating humor as response to his statement. She looked at him, "Godric didn't anyone tell you?" He shook his head puzzled. "We al got monsters inside of us Godric everyone is capable of evil, Vampire and Human" she bit her lip thinking of what to say to a suicidal 2000 year old vampire so he wont off himself. The first cute guy that shows he wants her is planning to kill himself. She looked at the confused vampire. "Godric you done real bad things in the past. Like real bad things I assume?" He nodded his head looking at the ground. "But how long ago was it when you stopped doing these bad things?"

"A long time little one."

"Cause you felt guilt?"

"I do feel remorse for the lives I ruined but my own emotions do not make up for the lives I destroyed."

"No, but to make up for the lives you killed by killing yourself, its just letting their deaths mean nothing. They're deaths are not brought to justice." She looked at him closely, "I don't know what you done but, to make up for the lives you hurt you got to save as many as you destroyed." She looked at him imploringly, "you got to set in right in the universe or else you ain't ever going to ever find the redemption you want." She grabbed his hands, "I know my words probably mean nothing but, please don't commit. I know I just met you but, I don't want to see you die. you know for good. You just give Steve Newlin ammunition to continue. Your death could lead to more deaths." Godric looked at teenager whose big blue eyes looked at him intensely, trying to force him to not die. He felt happiness knowing his human wanted him. Him to survive. To live for her. He does not know what he done to deserve this but he plans to spend the rest of eternity thanking the sky and above.

He smiled at the girl enjoying the feel of her soft warm hands in his pale long ones, "little one, I no longer have any attention to end my undead life." He rubbed his fingers over her knuckles smiling at the shiver he received. "Though your concern for me is touching" he patted his lap again. She smiled brightly and Godric felt his undead heat beat, but before she sat back down in his lap that for someone who is supposedly a walking corpse for the past 2000 years is surprisingly comfy, she held up her pinky. "Pinky swear you won't kill your self" he looked at the small pinky wiggling in front of him with amused eyes. He raised an eyebrow remembering this being some sort of promise young children give to another.

He smiled, "I swear Margaret" he grabbed the short pinky with his long one.

The action felt oddly amusing yet serious. "I recall this being a commitment reserved for children"

"Well a pinky swear is the most legitimate of promises one could give." She replied matter of factly.

He raised another eyebrow, "really?"

She nodded her head, "it's made from innocence."

"Those are some wise words little one" he re-patted his lap. Margaret blushed both at the complement and the fact she was sitting in some guys lap. An action she only did reluctantly on Christmas and this wasn't some old dude in a red suit. No, this was some drop-dead (pun intended) vampire who made Margaret's insides flutter every time he smiled. Margaret stopped her thinking, feeling pathetic at how quickly she came to care for the vampire who smiled widely at her when she crawled into his lap. He went from maybe-dead-guy to Godric her vampire friend in a matter of moments. Maybe being locked in a cage brings people closer together? She contemplated the idea of sending a letter to Dr. Phil recommending locking his patients in cages during family therapy. Once snuggled in and only blushed slightly, Godric picked her hands. "So tell me little one, what was this 'campaign' Newlin spoke of"


	5. Chapter 5

**I own aboslutely nothing but my OC! oh and um hehe sorry if Godric acts weird in this chapter its just i read a scene like this prior and wanted to do my own imitation. I will write the fanfiction when i remember it!**

Margaret shook her head completely forgetting the fact that she was locked in a cage and bit her lip, "well I sometimes make campaigns in my free time, and recently I created a website promoting Vampire equality. It was just a place where it posted hate crimes and tried to persuade people to support the AVL. And well I guess it got more supporters than I thought." Margaret felt pride knowing her site might have made a difference.

"Why are you so passionate about vampires receiving rights?" Godric asked playing with her shorter fingers looking down at her like she was the most fascinating thing in the world. Margaret couldn't lie; she did enjoy having this vampire attention all on her. Snuggling into her cage-buddy, "well my cousin dates a vampire and at the place I worked I met many vampires, well not _many_, but a few and some were not good but overall I realized that vampires are not good or bad like the media plays them to be. They're a mixture, just like humans. My town treated those vampires and my cousin differently. They always been closed-minded but after," she stopped talking and looked away.

"Little one?" he implored softly.

She sighed and whispered, "After someone killed people who prefer the fang and killed my grandmother," he growled at the thought of someone hurting his human. Planning to have a conversation to the one who caused his human distress and restrained himself from grabbing his human lock her away from any threats. He hugged her protectively. Margaret buried her self in this shoulder, realizing this is the first time she talked about gran's death. She cried silently as Godric rubbed her shoulder. She pulled back looking at him, her blue eyes bright and shiny, cheeks red, and tears streaming down. Unable to rest temptation he leaned forward and licked the tears. Margaret gasped from both shook and arousal. She blushed scarlet finding the action oddly comforting and she felt something tighten in her lower area at the feel of his tongue licking away her tears. He growled low in throat at the taste. Trying to clean away all evidence of sadness. The flavor exploded in his mouth and when he smelt the heavenly smell amplify due to her arousal he had to pull away. He felt his willpower weaken, the beast wanting to take Margaret as theirs. Margaret wiped her cheeks blushing at her response.

"I am sorry little one for reacting like I did, it was just too tempting to resist."

She blushed, "well no one ever told me my tears where tempting before and licked away" she wiped her face "I'm sorry for crying on you. I just ain't never talked about my gran's death before."

He looked at her, tilting her chin forcing her to look at him, "do not ever apologize for letting your emotions free Margaret. I will never judge you for showing yourself to me. I am deeply honored that chose me to reveal your feelings to." He said sincerely.

Margaret blushed again, "oh" she smiled softly, "thank you," he nodded his head. She looked at him, "well after she was murder," she said painfully and Godric rubbed her shoulder, "we knew the murderer killed her just because he hated vampires." He growled at the mention of the murderer that caused his Margaret such grief. "I realized I wanted to do something to make gran's death important. So, I created the campaign one day and you know what happen. Though I am happy to have met you" she blushed at her confession, smiling shyly she hugged Godric, burring her face I her shoulder. Godric whispered hugging her back, "and I am happy to have met you little one" causing the girl to turn pinker. Godric loved the ability to cause his human to react like this but he stiffened at the thought of others harming his human. He planed to find out everything about his human and find those that cause her sadness.

"What happen to this murderer?" he asked softly not wanting to cause her anymore pain but needing to know who he should see once they escape.

"He was killed" she replied softly in his shoulder blade. She felt sadness being lifted from talking to Godric. Sure it was a little talk but she realized she probably should send Newlin a thank you card once they escape. Never one for too much sentimental moments she pulled away "hey why do you keep calling me 'little one'? I have you know I am of perfectly normal height to those in my age range." She stated matter of factly.

He chuckled amused, "everyone is little to me, but if it displeases you, I will try to reframe from it, Margaret" he purred her last name into her ear and smirked smugly at the shiver he received.

Margaret cleared her throat, "umm I guess its okay. It could be like a nickname, G-Dog"

He looked at her with mirth in his eyes raising an eyebrow, "g-dog?"

She repeated his action looking back at him, "yea I get called 'little one' you get called g-dog, or unless you could think of another name?"

He shook his head amused. "I quite like the way my name sounds coming from your tongue. Knowing it is my name you say." He hugged her from the back possessively.

She blushed at the comment and turned back, "fine _Godric_." She stressed his name pointedly. She felt his smile behind her, and then she remembered a concern she had.

"umm Godric?" he hummed in response quite content to enjoy the feel of the body on top of him and the delicious smell that made his mouth water.

"How long have you been here?" she asked hesitantly.

He shrugged her shoulders "two weeks."

She gulped, "and um did you ever you know feed?" he shook his head In a negative.

Her heart rate escalated, "umm do you have to?" she asked quietly, fearful of his response. She liked the vampire alot, but its one thing to go from cage-buddies to all of the sudden offering him to suck on her neck like a soda pop.

He smiled amused, "I require very little blood little one," he then turned to her neck and couldn't resist to place a small kiss on her fast beating pulse. He growled softly at the taste. Her skin tasted like sunshine and felt like home. Margaret cursed her self for responded so positively from the feeling of rumbling behind her. He just wanted to bite. To taste and claim his human as right fully his.


	6. Chapter 6

**The cousin is, thats right, Sookie Stackhouse! it will explain why you didn't see my OC later on or maybe ill make it so it was an AU where she was always there... don't know yet but read and review please! :) the question she ask is one i always wanted to ask a vampire if they come out of the coffin...**

He got out of his thoughts from the timid squeak coming from Margaret, who gulped again, "um you know, its nothing against you but I don't give my blood out that much. No offense or anything, but I just don't think my bloods all that tasty. It's probably nasty you know." She mentally cursed her pulse that picked the worst time to be pumping blood at an above average rate. Seriously, it couldn't act up when Steve Newlin threaten to cook them into burnt chicken nugget? Poke the bear why don't you. A gorgeous and kind but potentially could murder you bear. Godric shook his head and mentally tighten his resolve. He knew wouldn't and couldn't hurt his human, but he will not force anything from the girl. His urges were slipping he mused, maybe he should drink that foul poison called, 'True Blood' to prevent him from doing anything to regret. The beast inside him growled angrily at him for insinuating it would harm his human.

He kissed the pulse, "do not worry little one, I will not feed unless given permission" he huskily replied in her ear, "and your blood, Margaret, would be the finest of all wines in the world."

Huh, who knew complementing someone's blood could be so flattering. She nodded and hesitantly played with Godric's fingers. She been holding in a question but feared what the response would be. Godric smiled and looked down at the curly teen girl who bit her tempting lips and played with his fingers. She shyly looked up at him through his eyelashes and blush tinted her cheeks. Godric smiled predatorily at the innocence she emitted with out knowing. He was happy to know his human was untouched. He could be the one to show her the dark side. To be the one to claim her at his, to see her blushing cheeks in arousal. He cleared his throat to get out of his tempting thoughts and hoped she would not feel his tenting pants, that still hadn't deflated from when they first touched. When he gets out of here he is going to make Eric buy him a fridge full of True Blood. She didn't understood the look in his eyes but looked at him hesitantly and asked, "umm Godric can I ask you a question."

He looked down at her, "anything."

"It's about you being a vampire…"she looked at him. He noticed the seriousness and nodded his head swiftly shifting into his normal calm, collected, serious mode he used in front of others. She cleared her throat, "well its just, I was going ask the vampires I know but I thought they would react badly" he smiled softly to encourage her. Giddy inside knowing she chose him to reveal this question to but he was angry at thought of another vampire next to his human. He hugged her possessively, planning to destroy any potential suitors She sat up in his lap and looked at him in the eye, "when humans fart, does it smell like poisonous gas?" she waited expectantly. Godric sat there stunned, digesting the question. After a tension filled minute Godric busted out in loud laughter. He hadn't laughed in so long it felt unnatural to him. Margaret wouldn't admit it to her embarrassment but his laughter felt like a comforting blanket that she would gladly humiliate herself more just to hear the sound. Godric smiled brightly at her and her heart skipped a beat. She blushed fiercely, crossing her arms and looking at the wall pouting. Godric had to restrain him self from grabbing his human and smothering her with kisses and biting that plump bottom lip. He smiled at the girl who refused to meet his eye. "See this why I didn't ask any vampires." She muttered.

He smiled, "I'm sorry to offend you little one, its just that the question was very unexpected." He stroked her blushing cheek.

"It was a good question." She mumbled.

"It is little one." She glared at him. He raised his hands in mock surrender, "I apologize for offending you my petite. It was never my intention, I was caught me off guard." She bit her bottom lip blushing both from embarrassment and the enjoyment at being called dear. Godric stared at it wanting so badly to feel the lips touch his again. He licked his lips at the memory. He groaned softly at the pink tongue that peeked out to lick the lip. Margaret still looking at the wall huffed and slumped her shoulders back against Godric. He smiled happily and continued to play with her fingers. "Well to answer your question little one" Godric said trying to hide his amusement in is voice, "it depends on the person's eating habits."

She scrunched her noise, "so if someone ate like a lot strawberries, their farts would smell delicious."

He chuckled, "well yes in theory but, I don't know from experience seeing as I don't go smelling human's farts"

She blushed again, "well I don't expect you to."


	7. Chapter 7

**I own absolutely nothing but my OC! A certain blonde telepath will make an appearance next chapter. Can you guess who it is? Oh hint, the term Godric uses to her in then is why there acting all 'i love you even though i just met you' towards each other. It is cliche reason yes, but what can i say i'm a sappy romantic.**

Godric and Margaret spent the rest of the night talking, he told the girl of his past, edited not to include gore. She listened intently at him, looking at him in awe when he explained all her saw and did. "I would love to travel one day," she whispered.

He smiled, "when we are out of here we will go see the world."

She blushed. He is just saying that she thought. She felt despair not knowing if they would see each other out side the cage. "Godric what is going to happen once we escape." She asked softly, "I mean where are you going to go. Would we see each other again, cause I would like to." She blushed at her confession.

He smiled softly looking down at her, "when we leave, I will be there with you always" he promised lifting up his pinky. She giggled and wrapped his pinky in hers. "What about your sheriff duties, I don't think you want to visit me in boring Bon Temps."

He smiled at her, "I have grown tired of my duty as sheriff. It is now nothing more than an annoyance." He said "but when we leave I would like very much to court you."

"Court?" she squeaked hoping it was what she thought it was.

"Yes, as humans liked to call it 'dating', an romantic outing if you will"

Margret felt her inside burst in happiness "yes!" she blushed and coughed, "I mean I would like that" she said faking nonchalance. He smiled a huge grin and Margaret felt her inside flutter and her lower area tighten. Godric felt like he was given the sun and the moon and hugged her form tightly. Margaret made plans to send Newlin a thank you card once he was locked away in prison. Godric laid down on his back, "come here" he commanded softly. She blushed and nodded lying down next to him a couple feet away. He smirked and she squeaked as he suddenly wrapped hands around her, pulling her to lie on top of him. She blushed and grumbled, "who knew one of the worlds oldest vampire is a big old cuddle bear" he chuckled and whispered in her ear causing her to shiver, "only to you little one" she blushed hotly fearing her face will become a permanent tomato in Godric's presence and smiled conspiratly, "don't worry, I'll keep your secret." He played with her hair and she unknowingly purred at the feeling causing Godric to grin down at her affectionately. "Thank you little one, now sleep. Tomorrow we go home."

She nodded sleepily "g'night Godric" she snuggled into the vampire.

He smiled happily to the ceiling enjoying the feel of her body on top of him, "goodnight ma petite mat." Closing his eyes allowing the sun to pull him into rest, feeling the first time in a long time happy.


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing but my OC! Sookie gonna be in the next one!**

When Margaret awoke she stretched her arms above her head, frowning when she found herself unable to stretch as something heavy was around her waist. She looked down at her body and squeaked when she found large pale arms surrounding her body. She slowly followed the arms to the neck and then sighed in relief at seeing the sleeping 2000-year-old vampires face. She laid her head back on to his surprisingly comfy torso and shook her head.

"Oh so that wasn't a dream," she mumbled sleepily to the air. She yawned again and replayed yesterday's events in her mind and jumped, well as much as she could, in happiness. "HA! I got asked out! A gorgeous 2000-year-old vampire asked me out!" she sang to herself tilting her head to the made up song. "No, I got asked to be 'courted'" she mimicked his voice giggling happily to her self. She then blushed scarlet as she realized she was trapped by the most comfortable of restraints.

She wiggled out of the arms and sighed irritably when she saw she couldn't escape. She then slowly pried the fingers hoping not to wake the vampire. She realized he had a lot to ask her cousin who was apparently the Bella-Swan of vampires. She escaped and looked around frantically remembering that she was locked in a cage in TEXAS! "After yesterday I only remember being asked out," she laughed a little insanely, "not being kidnapped and possibly going to die by a evil reverend." She ran her fingers through her rat's nest of hair. "I am such a girl."

She tried in vain to fix her hair and pulled back up in a Ponytail, she looked down at Godric who was asleep? She didn't know if they slept or not since Edward Cullen never did in Twilight but, Godric is either very good at playing dead (well he is dead) or he is unconscious. "I really should ask Sook, maybe not mention that the vampire in question is like 2000 year older." she shrugged and blushed at looking back down at Godric. He is so gorgeous she thought looking at his model features and kissable lips, why does he want me? She looked down at herself I am not as impressing as other girls. She pouted and shook her head to get out of her self-pity. "No need for any teen girl 'why does he love me' insecurities, at least not until we are safe at home and in a warm bed." She smiled once at Godric who was frowning trying to grab something in the air. "No staring, that is creepy and pathetic." She nodded her head and looked around for escape. She really did believe Godric could rescue her, but she was a Diaz, her cousin is a Stackhouse, they don't let any man, er-vampire, rescue her. Ha! She rescues herself AND the potential love interest. She nodded to herself determinedly and set out on her mission.

So maybe Margaret was a LITTLE hasty at assuming she could escape. Just a tad. After 10 log minutes of back breaking searching, Margaret sat gloomily beside Godric and played with his hair. She would have been beyond embarrassed if she wasn't having a panic attack at thinking she and Godric was going to become Steve Newlin's barbeque.

"Okay so maybe in this situation I admit defeat and let g-dog (she might of indirectly told Godric she wasn't going to call him that to his face. But she said nothing about calling him that behind his back or unconscious) save us. Then we go home and I get 'courted'" she giggled, "I am such a girl. But I am so going to send Newlin a invitation to our wedding when he gets sent to jail." She continued to play with Godric's hair and laughed softly as he began to purr.

Margaret was almost asleep waiting for Godric to awaken when he heard them arrive. She sat and listened as something got pushed down the stairs. "Maybe Newlin fell down the stairs due to his hair being so heavy," she whispered hopefully. She pushed a very heavy Godric out of view and silently crawled to watch the scene unfold.


	9. Chapter 9

**Next chapter we meet ERIC! (ONE OF MY FAVORITES!) we get started on escaping OHHHH I ADDED SOMETHING TO THEIR RESCUE... soo its going to change things up... and change a scene i really didn't like in the series! Oh btw i hope you dont think this is rushed... I own absolutely nothing but my OC!**

From the positioning of the cage all she could see was Steve Newlin and his tacky hair, guy uses too much hairspray- she could practically feel the ozone being depleted, standing and trying desperately to sound villainy. Newlin and monkey-looking Gabe, who gives Margaret major sketchy vibes, where trying to immediate whoever was locked in another cage. I would really like to understand the architects reasoning for building two cages in a church. She continued to watch the two men retreat up the stairs paying no mind to the teenage girl and 2000-year-old vampire.

"Hello?" she called out to the cage beside her. She was surprised to hear her cousin honey-sounding voice respond.

"Godric! Is that you? Eric and Isabel sent us here to rescue you!" She could hear her cousin pound on the cage.

"Sook?" Margaret asked in disbelief. "Sook is that you!" She stood up happily but then slumped in defeat finding out her hope of rescue was trapped here with her.

"MARGARET!" Sookie cried. "You're here! Are you hurt?" she could practically feel the tears forming in her cousins eye, always so dramatic. "I am not dramatic Margaret Angela Diaz!"

Oh right, telepathic abilities. She pouted, "Sorry Sook, I'm fine. Are _you_ okay Sook?" I can't believe Newlin kidnaped my Cousin! That's it, once I'm outta here my foots gonna say hello to his left nut.

She heard her cousin snort, "I'm fine." Her cousin sighed in relief, "when you weren't home, I just assumed you were at your friends house" She could practically feel her cousin grow angry, "I cant believe they kidnaped you!" she yelled outraged.

"Yea well, have you seen the guy? I wouldn't put it pass him and his creepy smiles." She shivered at his phony smile she saw on the television. Sookie laughed, "hey Sook, why are you here anyway? I mean aren't you and Vampire Bill all hot and bothered with each other?" she could feel her cousin blush.

He cousin who was probably still blushing replied hotly, "Eric" she said his name angrily (Margaret snorted, definite sexual tension going on).

"Hey young lady, that is not true!" Sookie asked outraged.

Margaret snorted disbelievingly knowing her cousin was blushing, "yes Sook."

Sookie grumbled, "Anyway he sent us here to find the vampire sheriff of this area."

"You mean Godric?" Margaret asked looking at the vampire in question.

"How did you know his name?" asked a male voice.

"Hey whose that?"

"Oh right, Margaret this is Hugo, he was helping me find the vampire. Hugo that is Margaret, my cousin." Sookie acquainted the people.

"Hello mister Hugo"

"How do you know Godric?" the male known as Hugo asked again.

Sheesh, someone forgot their manners she said distastefully in her mind. She heard Sookie tsk, "right well Godric's my cage-buddy. Newlin locked us together here and um he said he's gonna get us out today."

"How is he going to get us out of here if he is locked here himself?" he asked annoyed.

"Hey mister, I don't know if you did our homework or not but Godric is a 2000-year-old vampire. So if he says he can get us out of here, well he can get us out of here." Margaret felt strange protectiveness towards Godric, angered by this Hugo doubting G-dog's mad vamp skills.

"G-dog?" her cousin snorted.

"Hey that is a nickname." She defended, "a very private nickname might I add" she pouted.

"Right sorry so 'g-dog'" she snorted causing Margaret's pout to deepen, "can get us out?"

"Yup" she popped the p and nodded her head.

"See Hugo, it's going to be okay" she soothed an apparently agitated, and not very polite might I add, Hugo. "Plus Bill can feel my emotions. He and Eric will be here any second now" She sounded convinced and Margaret smiled at the way she unconsciously sighed Bill's name in love.

"I don't know." He sighed.

"We will get out of here." Sookie said determined.

Margaret crawled over to Godric and continued to play with his soft hair. She smiled happily at him, tracing his face with a finger. She would dare do this when he was awake but she felt a pull to him. An annoying demanding pull towards Godric forcing her to just- she couldn't explain it. Heck, she couldn't even explain the pull. She sighed here she is, locked in a cage with her cousin and a rude man and all she can think about is Godric.

"So, you and Godric huh?" he cousin asked, she could feel the smirk on her face.

Margaret turned pink, "I don't know what you are talking about"

"Right." Her cousin said disbelievingly, "You do remember I can read your mind right?"

"Hey! Get out of my head you noisy- Ugh!" she crossed her arms, "if you must know Godric and I are simply cage-buddies"

"Cage-buddies?" Snorted the man.

"Yes cage-buddies!" she blushed pinker, "who might have asked me if he could court me," she mumbled.

"He asked you out!" Sookie gasped.

"He asked if I could be 'courted'" she fixed, smiling stupidly at the fact.

"awww" he cousin cooed, "but he is 2000 and you are 16. That is a VERY big age difference missy," Sook said in a parental manner.

"Hey Sook, you don't see me judging you and Vampire Bill." She defended.

"He is not 2000 years old!" she responded.

"Well he sure as hell aint young you know. Look, if some gorgeous-"

"So he's gorgeous?" Sookie teased.

Margaret chastised herself for the slip up, "he aint ugly I'm just saying. But if some nice guy wants to 'court' me he can go and 'court' me" she pouted and glared at the wall.

"Listen, I am not saying he can't. It just, you are a teenage girl and me and this Godric fellow just need to have a chat that's all, before he can go and 'court' you" Sookie soothed. Margaret nodded, happy with the compromise.

"As much as I don't want to end this family moment," interrupted Hugo sarcastically, "But perhaps instead of going over you romantic life we find a way to get out of the cage!"

"Hey buster, we already have a plan!" Margaret yelled back.

"We'll you girls go play damsel in distress, I for one want to get out now." He sneered.

"Hey Hugo that is my little cousin you're talking to! Just sit down and breathe. Go on and be patient." Sookie said in a fake polite voice. Margaret stuck her tongue out at the wall where Hugo was sitting.

"I am not a damsel in distress. I am just practical." She mumbled, crossing her arms and pouting.

After a tension-filled minute in which Margaret assumed Sookie was glaring at Hugo since he shut his trap, she asked a question that's been on her mind, "Hey Sook, how did you get kidnaped any way?"

Sookie sighed, "Newlin knew we where here to find Godric in the beginning. That must mean there's a traitor in the nest."

"What's a nest?" Margaret asked. Why would birds be involved? Her question was ignored, much to Margaret's displeasure.

"You think a vampire joined the fellowship to get rid of Godric?" Hugo asked back.

Margaret gasped and looked down at Godric making sure he was okay. The vampire was adorable and gorgeously asleep (she had to ask Sook if they slept or not).

"You mean Stan? I know of ambitious but that's just crazy" Sookie disagreed.

"Whose Stan?" Margaret asked and once again was ignored. She huffed, "at least you listen" looking at sleeping Godric.

"You know Stan, he's crazy. He'll would rip off our throats for looking at him sideways." He replied.

"If its true, Bill and Eric will do a lot worse to him when they find out" She stated, her honey-warm voice harsh.

"Well if you two are done ignoring me, could someone explain what's going on?" Margaret asked annoyed.

Sookie sighed, "Where Godric works someone betrayed him, we believe it's a vampire named Stan who always wanted Godric's job."

"Well this Stan fellow wont worry about Eric and Bill when I'm done with him. No one hurts Godric and gets away with it," she growled. Margaret was stunned at her sudden protectiveness.

"Huh, you must really like this Godric fellow" Sookie laughed.

"Shut up" she mumbled, blushing hotly.

After a few minutes of silence Margaret sighed loudly, "I would offer to play bibleophy but we have to see each other," humming to herself she smiled wickedly, "I spy with my little eye something gray"

**This will have eric and Sookie love.. sorry for those who like sookie and bill **


	10. Chapter 10

**HELLO! SORRY IT TOOOOK SOOOOOOO LONG! what can i say... school sucks :P I missed a week and now i am swamped in work (bleh) ANYWHO... THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED AND EVEN READ MY FANFICTION! I promise to update weekly as i fiished this hell weeek... OOOOOOHHHHHH so i was originally going to make this multiple but, since some people want it longer i said eh? what the hel? Thank you for the nice comment sit makes soooo happy to know people actually like MY fanficiton :))) and they like MY OC! :))))) Okay so in his chapter i got to warn you there is attempted rape. Rape is nothing to joke about i apologize if i by any chance disrespect anyone by writing about it. Also, I OWN NOTHING (BUT MY OC)! ... alsoooooooo, i am in need of a Beta so if any of you happen to be intrested message me please :)**

Their very successful game of I-Spy which consisited of Margaret trying to annoy Hugo (wasn't her fault everything in the cage was gray), was interrupted by the arrival of Steve Newlin. Margaret was still playing with Godric's hair when he came down the stairs. From where she sat, he was giving a painfully forced smile that made Margaret's cheek twitch with sympathy. She glared, "Well, I'm real sorry that it happened this way. I think we might have gotten off on the wrong foot."

Margaret snorted, "Yeah kidnaping isn't the best of ways to make friends"

Steve Newlin shot her a glare and turned his attention back onto Sookie and Hugo. "But, if yall just tell us what we want to know, well then you two will be on your way"

Sookie snarled, "You think we'll just help you!" Margaret smirked; Sookie is one scary lady sometimes. "You are out of your mind! You kidnaped not only me but a child as well! Your pathetic!" her disgust evident in her tone.

"Well, that just isn't very nice." His smile looking extra strained, "But, I think I'll let that slide. Just tell us what those filthy vamps planned and you will be back to your home before breakfast." She noticed the arrival of Gabe. He looked towards her cage and winked. She shivered and felt her cheeks turn hot. She really hoped he has an eye-problem.

Sookie was about to respond but was cut off by Hugo, "I'm Hugo that's Sookie Stackhouse and her cousin Madeline or something." He stated quick and desperate. Sookie gasped in outrage trying to shut his mouth. "The vampires of Area nine sent us here to find their sheriff Godric Please just let us go." He pleaded.

Margaret fumed, first he wimped out and submitted to that Newlin and then he didn't even get her name right! The outrage! At least if you going to be a traitor get your information right!

"Stackhouse" Steve said quietly with a far away look in his eye. "From Bon Temps?" He looked at them in disgust.

"How did you know?" Sookie questioned.

"Your Jason's family" He asked his look turning to anger.

"J- Jason. How do you know him? He's got nothing to do with this!" Sookie cried in desperation as Steve Newlin retreated.

Once he left, Margaret was filled with questions, how did Newlin know Jason? Unless-

"Oh no" Margaret groaned.

"Margaret?" Sookie silently questioned

"Sook, Jason joined these bible thumpers!"

"No- no why?" Sookie asked in disbelief.

"Who knows? All I know is that when we get out of here my dear cousin is going to get slapped upside his head!" She glared angrily at the wall. She would feel bad for the wall since it done nothing to receive her anger but, UGH! "How could he join this? I know he is upset after gran but vampires didn't kill her!" She was outraged at her own family's actions. Gran taught all of them to not hate another.

"I can't believe it." Sookie repeated in a whispered.

"And you Hugo! Hugo you goddamn butthole! You sold us out!" The wall would probably melt with how many glares it received.

"I'M CLAUSOTPHOBIC! I can't stay in here. I can't breathe. I-I I need to leave." He whined.

"Hugo, just shut the fuck up." Sookie said resigned. Any other day Margaret would have giggled at Sookie's language and scream hypocrisy but today she was too angry to care.

Looking down at slumbering vampire, "I really hope you have a good escape plan Godric." She whispered continuing to play with his hair admiring the Sleeping vampire beside her. She didn't know why she felt so calm, usually in any other given day she would of screamed and cried in fear but sitting there beside Godric, she felt at peace. She snorted, such a girl.

They continued to think in silence awaiting the rising of a 2000-year-old vampire.

After a period of silence Hugo began to hit the cage bars, "Help! Get me out! I need to use the bathroom!"

"Hugo, just use one of these bottles." Sookie sighed causing Margaret to scrunch up her face. Did not need that image in my mind.

She heard Sookie gasp, "It's you!"

"What Sook?" She asked.

"You're the traitor!"

"You don't understand!" He screamed in defense.

"Why? Why do that to Isabel? She loves you!" her accent becoming more pronounced.

"No! No she doesn't! If she loved me she would have changed me! I changed my whole life for her and she couldn't for me!"

"Geeze, then break up with her or egg her house or something!" Margaret glared at the gray wall hoping he could feel the heat in her eyes, "Don't go and try to kill her boss just cause your girlfriend don't love you enough!"

"Shut up you brat!" He screamed back.

"Rude" Margaret muttered. She wasn't the one that betrayed everyone you know.

"Hey that's my cousin you asshole! You and your friends were planning to kill her and me!" Sookie screeched, "but guess what?" she said nastily, "They are planning to kill you too."

Margaret refrained from cheering her cousin on.

"No, there not" he said in denial.

"Oh really? Then why are you here stuck in a cage if you're all in cahoots"

"I-I…" Margaret heard more banging on the cage. She giggled softly, cahoots… such a funny word.

She crawled over when she heard thumping on the stairs. She saw that scary Gabe storm down the stairs covered in bruises. He practically steamed in rage and Margaret couldn't hold back the giggle at picturing steam coming out of his ears like in cartoons. He looked at her cage stopping before Sookie and Hugo's. His eyes held a promise she didn't want fulfilled. She gasped in fear as he reached for the cage mouthing out, "your next"

She was acting on impulse. Those eyes held something she didn't want her cousin to face. Before he could open the door she screamed, "Wait!"

She really cursed her foolishness as he looked at her. His anger practically pouring out of him, "What's got you so mad? Huh? Finally looked in mirror and realized how ugly you are!" On the outside she laughed at how funny she was but on the inside she cowering like a little girl using many profanities asking what the hell she was doing. Call it women intuition but the dark look in that man's eyes made her not want him to be anywhere near her cousin.

He snarled and licked his lips, "such a dirty mouth" She pouted in anger and wiped her lips. Looking at her hands she didn't see any dirt. Heck, out of all insults she could have used there wasn't one cuss in there. His eyes intensified. "Maybe being ugly made you stupid too!" She laughed glaring the man who looked at her with an emotion that made her shiver. She saw that look in Godric once but with him she shivered in pleasure, but this man she shivered in fear. She could hear her cousin scream at the ape-like man trying to turn back the attention to her. Yelling profanities that would make the devil blush.

But the ape-man stalked towards the cage. Margaret prayed that he forgot the keys or forgot how to open a door at least. But no one was listening as he easily opened the cage door sparing no glance to the unconscious 2000-year-old vampire.

She gulped, "um you know sometimes I uh thing where I say things I don't mean. In fact I say the opposite things all the time" She slowly walked backwards trying to escape the overpowering figure the slowly closed the cage door.

She cursed as she tripped over air. Out of all times to awaken the inner klutz she does so in the presence of someone that could potentially harm or murder her.

He chuckled darkly casing her to scoot back as he trailed towards her. She cursed out loud when she reached the wall not hearing her cousins screaming or even Hugo's plead for help.

All she heard was her heart beating in her ear as the man stood in front of her. Looking down with a dark expression he gave a predator look that cause her to tremble with unrestrained fear. "Why don't we put that pretty little mouth to better use?"

She was brought out of her fear at confusion. "You want me to kiss you?" She looked at his lips and scrunched her noise. Not going near that thing.

His eyes grew even more dark, "oh no darling" the term reminding Margaret of her much unwelcomed danger, "Not on the lips" he brought he groin closer and Margaret's face scrunched in disgust.

Glaring at the man she nearly gagged at the thought. Surely he doesn't mean? She faintly heard her cousin's shouts and pleading intensify. Looking at the dark eyes she blanched. He does!

"Anything you put near my mouth I'll bite clean off!" She snarled. No way in hell she's going to her mouth near THAT! He probably doesn't even clean his own pecker after he's done pissing. Finding her inner Diaz and Stackhouse strength, her family didn't raise a coward; she punched the groin with all her strength. The man cried and slumped to his knees with tears forming in his eyes. Margaret jumped up thanking the high lord for blessing males with anatomy that hurt immensely when met with collision. Especially her right fist, why do you think Bobby Spruce never steals her lunch no more?

She ran to the door yanking it. She nearly cried when it was locked. She closed her eyes afraid of what she had to do. She looked around only to be thrown to the floor by a left swing. She tenderly touched her jaw and cried at the soreness. She spit blood and looked up in both hate and fear at the alarming figure who was glaring down at the crumpled girl. He kicked her in her ribs causing her to cry out and hug her knees to protect her self. "You little bitch!" He kept beating her, the fist and kicks becoming a mixed pile of pain. She felt the tears and blood mix. When his breathing labored she watched in fear as he reached to open his belt buckle. Her big blue eyes widen. Shaking her head she cried punching his body with all her might. "No! NO!" She sobbed as he grabbed her wrist holding them above her head.

She whimpered at the man above her who smiled lecherously at the picture before him. Innocent, afraid, ad helpless, just how he liked them. She screamed when one hand reached for her shorts. Intending to rip them off. She squirmed pleading for help. She didn't want this! No, no you can kill her but not this! She cried as his thin lips moaned, "yes little girl scream for me"

She bit her lip harshly to prevent the screams. Not wanting this monster to feel satisfaction. She faintly wondered if the blood she tasted in her mouth is really as delicious as Godric claims. Her eyes widen, GODRIC! Looking helpless around the cage she searched hopelessly for her vampire. As the harsh ripped open her buttons she closed her eyes tightly finally releasing her scream for help, "GODRIC!"

She felt the oppressing body leave her. She heard the vicious animal growling. The tearing of flesh. The acidic smell of blood. And the inhuman screams. She blocked the sounds crying in a small ball. When the sound faded she looked up to see Godric. Her Godric. Standing dangerously drenched in blood. His fangs standing blindingly out and his eyes. She gasped, his once grey eyes now fully black. He was frightening and animalistic. The beast Godric spoke sadly about released. She could understand why many where so afraid. This was no sparkly vampire. But when she remembered the traces of those rough chubby hands, beating her and threatening to take her she cried freely. She did not care he could bite her and kill her. Because she knew. Somehow and deep down she knew he wouldn't. She knew that Gordic will and did protected her.

He bent down almost like a curious animal perplexed by a new prey. He leaned close to her face and through the splatters of blood, she was going to make sure he takes a nice long shower when they get out here, she saw his devastatingly handsome face. She felt scared and frightened and without a second thought she jumped into the stunned and stoic vampires arms. Clutching his shoulders freely crying into the ruin and soaked bloody shirt. Letting her fears burst though. She felt the vampire beside her grumble and purr. Sniffing her face speaking reverently, "mon mat"

She giggled and blushed when he rubbed his cheek against hers like a cat. He smiled and looked at her with concerned gray eyes. She lost her self into those stormy eyes snorting at how absolutely pathetically girly she became. A trait she couldn't bring her self to hate at the moment. Through teary eyes she sniffled, "t-thank you"

He gave her a warm smile that made her insides flutter. She cough uncomfortable and scrunched her noise is disgust at the blood that soaked him. She looked down at her self and noticed that she was in the same sate. "EWWWW" she jumped back looking at the walls covered in gore and intestine. Godric couldn't help but chuckle. Even now she looked adorable. He noticed her state. Cheeks flushed, eyes bright, and covered in blood. The mixed smell of her tantalizing sweet mixed with his scent, caused his mouth to water. But the smell of another covering her, almost drowning out his own and her scent were causing him to have a hard time to contain the beast. His little mate. Fresh and ripe for the picking. His eyes grew dark. A predator shine in them that went unnoticed by the grossed out teen trying to convince her self that was not a foot in the corner of the room. She licked her lips and gagged realizing she unknowingly tasted blood. Her noise scrunched further as she tried to believe that was just some funky ketchup. Not some potential rapist's blood.

That little pink tongue was his undoing. He attacked. Jumping atop of his mate he could barley grasp his willpower to not claim her. He licked her face clean. He licked a trail down her neck nibbling and sucking a path. He looked down at his marks of passion. Showing any potential male that she was his.

Mine, a thought that repeated in his mind as he woke. He was angry. Furious. Thunderous. Murderous.

He never felt such wrath before. Rage in his core. Fury that overwhelmed him. Their combined emotions allowing him to take charge of his animal. He remembered hearing his mate's distress. Remembering being angry and lonely not feeling the warm supple body above him. He remembered seeing that pathetic excuse of a man inside his domain. His territory. A potential threat to his mate. He remembered seeing her and he finally let go. Let go of the beast he denied in so long that it felt like meeting an old friend. She was crying and bleeding. Broken and bruised. Hurt. Then he noticed he was trying to take her. Claim her when she was HIS! And when she called out for him in the scared and hopeless scream he lost all sense of morality.

He attacked without remorse. Enjoying his scream of torment and wished he could make it last forever but his mate was in need. So he killed quickly, though to make sure he suffered. Greatly. He smiled darkly, remembering the screams the mongrel produced in the final seconds before death. If his mate weren't here that dirt would never get to glimpse the temptress death.

He didn't realize he was growling until he felt soft fingers rake through his hair. He melted at the mensuration. He was holding onto his mate possessively, forcing her to straddle him while he painted her delicious neck with love marks. He looked down to the one he was working on. It was large and prominent. He felt glee knowing it would be hard to cover. But her would make sure she knew to never cover the mark. Clearly stating MINE! He kissed the mark and looked at his mate. Her cheeks where blushing that adorable and delicious shade of red. Her hair barley in the ponytail. Her neck covered with his markings. Eyes dilated and breathing laborious in arousal. He smelt the air. Mostly the smell of the mans blood, he felt anger in him ignite causing his possessive grip to tighten but he smelt another smell. Something that caused his barely retained willpower snap. Her delicious arousal smelt like nectar of the sun. He licked his lips faintly recognizing his fangs where still visible. Before he could devour those tempting plump bitten lips like he needed to he was stopped at the sounds of calling nearby. He almost growled, as the tightening in his pants was too much. It never deflated and he felt smug satisfaction causing his mate to blush. Another smell of arousal made him growl softly. Whoever dared interrupt him and his mate will have to wait. His mate unknowingly taunted the beast. And know she must face the punishment, before he could finally claim those plump lips as his he felt the presence of his son. His son could wait Godric thought he was being as Pamela called it a, 'cockblock'. He was in need due to his mate and he be damned if they don't solve their growing problem

Margaret felt her cheek feel sizzle. The arousal clouding her thoughts but she stopped from attacking the poor helpful vampire in front of her. She felt his tightened pants and squirmed not hearing the strangled moan. She wouldn't tell him out loud in fear of embarrassing him or most likely herself but she noticed the um, issue from the beginning. It couldn't be that big could it?

She was brought out her embarrassing questions at hearing her cousin shout in happiness. "Bill!" Margaret shook her head. Seriously is hormones messing her up this much that after a near rape all she can think about is jumping Godric's bones? She coughed awkwardly finally noticing Godrics lack of conversation the whole time. Well she was getting her neck sucked like a vacuum to care too much. She blushed again remembering the feel. She felt a delirious tingle and tightening of her lower area. Shaking her head she nearly gasped at the pure hungry look in the near black eyes. Surely he wasn't hungry right? Well we are covered in blood. She gagged at the though of sitting in someone's entrails. Yup, that's defiantly a buzz kill. She shook Godrics shoulder, "um Godirc if you hungry or something I promise to take you out later on and get you a true blood."

He leaned forward so their noises where touched. His eyes where hooded when he purred, "oh, I'm in the mood for something much more satisfying mon petit" His breath lightly brushing her lips. She gulped visibly, yup so was she but she couldn't go kiss a vampire in a room soaked in blood. Her first kiss couldn't be that gross. Well technically second since she kissed potentially-dead-guy who turned out to be Godric. But the idea of sitting a room that smelt of blood soaked any possible ideas of romance from her mind.

She nodded her head causing a curl to brush Godric's forehead. "Well I promise to get you some of that but umm, could we please leave. I REALLY don't fancy siting in some dudes blood." Her noise scrunched up.

Godric chuckled she was adorable. Adorable and Mine. Sitting up he chivalry offered his hand. She blushed again, really Margaret, a room literally drenched in someone's blood and your blushing cause someone offered you a hand up. She could practically hear her common sense shaking its head in annoyance.

She shrugged and shyly accepted the strong hand. Liking the possessive arm around her waist. Safe and protecting. She stared determinedly at the hand not looking at the bloody cage and dismembered body parts. Godric like a blared vision opened the cage door. It was barley in second and she glared hateful at the cage. "You make it look so easy!" he chuckled amused yet smugly. An arrogant smirk that looked so kissable on his lips. She stuck out her tongue not knowing she was poking a very aroused bear that needed to be satisfied soon or he might burst.

She quickly ran into her cousin's cage pulling along a emotionless vampire who tried t o keep his arousal barely inside. He smiled at the soft warm hand pulling his long cold ones. Following obediently the young teen girl. An action he would gladly continue for the rest of his life just to be near her. He chuckled under his breath. If his son would see him now he would look on with disgust.

Apparently the human saying, 'speak of the devil and he shall appear' is truer than they say because standing there in another cage looking down in amusement and arousal at a glaring and blushing tanned human was his tall Viking son.

He gave a grand smile showing all his happiness he felt at finding his mate shine threw causing his son to look at his father in confusion. He noticed the bloody clothes causing his fangs to pop out in excitement. It has been centuries since he felt such powerful emotions from his master that it made him feel wild like when he was first made. And talking to the Stackhouse woman could always bring a smile, smirk, to his handsome face. He noticed his master's hand position and raised a blonde eyebrow. "Hello my son" His tall Viking bowed respectfully.

The tan female looked confused and Godric faintly recognized a sweet smell from her, similar to his Margaret but not as tasty or feverishly electrifying. "Master" he said in a humble whisper. He was stopped from telling his son such formalities were unneeded once again by his human mate. Who laughed out, "Sasquatch?"

His son looked at the human beside his mate clearly for the first time. A arrogant smirk forming on his face, "ah the unhelpful Stackhouse. We meet again."

**See i told you Eric would come, just a little later than expected. Thank you everyone for waiting and i know this my come off wierd but, i love you... i said it i aint taking it back :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**HELlLLLOOSSS! :))) okay so you don't know how much it means to me knowing that people ACTUALLY LIKE MY STORY! I feel like is million bucks... TAKE THAT ENGLISH! (and I got a B in that class) you all make me feel like I got an A... +! And so thank you everyone who reviews or followed or favorited or are just reading my story :))) okay so here we go... Sorry it took longer I wondering how Sookie should react (1. Yea go for it or 2. Eh, he is 2000 years your senior) so yup here it is oh I hope you like it (dont know if its any good tho ) I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC!**

Margaret smirk and playfully scolded, "now sasquatch if you continue with these pet names Sookie might get jealous"

She smiled at Sookie's huffing and looked at her glaring cousin. All potential taunts were thrown out of her head as she and her blonde tan cousin tightly hugged each other.

"Sook" she whispered into her cousin's tan shoulder. She let all her fear be released as she cried once again in her cousins pretty button up dress.

Sookie rubbed her back comfortingly and squeezed her tightly. Margaret chuckled and pulled back, "geeze All, I missed yah too" she breathed wiping all traces of her tears.

Sookie gave her a warm and pretty smile showing her gap tooth, a trait Margaret envied. Then she gave Margaret a glare and slapped her upside the head.

Margaret yelped and rubbed the back if her head. "What's that for! I mean we were just kidnapped and that's how you saw hello? Are you and Bill that kinky?" She muttered under her breath causing the two amused vampires two chuckle amused.

Godric restrained himself from returning his mate to her rightful place in his arms. He looked at his son who raised a blonde eyebrow in question.

Godric looked at him seriously offering the answer, "min kompis" he said in a mixture in amazement and happiness.

Eric stood still shock. Looking at the curvy short human and back to his maker. Feeling the overpowering emotions from his master, such emotions he hadn't felt since he was first turned, he nodded his head in silent acceptance offering his master a congratulatory smile.

Godric returned the smile with one that he hadn't seen in centuries, one of genuine happiness. He wordlessly thanked the youngest Stackhouse.

Godric felt uncontrollable happiness fill him. He felt life was in place and the need to claim his mate was almost unstoppable.

Sookie gave Margaret her glares that cause Margaret to gulp and feel like a toddler. "What did you think you where doing?" She crossed her arms in her chest practically bubbling with anger. Margaret never seen her cousin so angry well maybe once or twice when Gram died and Jason was blamed. She looked at her confused, "you- you tried to-" Sookie tried to express her self. Margaret saw her cousins horrific face a mixture of sadness, relief, anger, and fear.

"I couldn't let him hurt you" Margaret whispered trying to convey her own fear for her cousin's safety.

Sookie looked at Margaret with an expression that screamed she had to obey, "you are to never do that again! I am older than you, I handle it okay. You didn't know what was going on in his head Margaret. I heard his thoughts his plans." She shivered while her chocolate eyes teared and Margaret felt a slap of guilt, "I could handle that but never you! You never risk you self for me. You got that?" she said seriously and Margaret nodded her head and showed a short pale pinky. Sookie looked at the pinky and cried taking it in her tan ones. She grabbed her cousin in a death tight hug. Margaret didn't complain hugging her cousin just as tightly.

She felt her cousin cry and Margaret felt the guilt again. "I'm sorry Sook" she whispered and Sookie pulled back. Tears shining on her face and gave her a watery smile, "I know but you can't do that again"

Margaret shook her head causing a curl to fall on her face. Sookie pulled the curl behind her ear. Margaret harshly rubbed her cheeks and blushed at the display of cry baby.

Sasquatch will never let her see the end of this for as long as he lives, which will be a long time. She looked at the sasquatch in question. He was ginormous and she pouted, he always made her feel smaller than needed.

She fully believed he must of drank more milk or ate brusselsprouts than the average Viking when he was alive and kicking. She giggled at the image of the tall vampire as 'the friendly green giant' Though, he would be Eric, the Perverted Viking Giant.

Sookie snorted beside her.

As she made eye contact she tilted her head at his peculiar expression. She smiled at him and he returned with a huge one with hint of fangs.

Shrugging at his strange behavior she let Sookie checked her over, "is that your blood?" She asked in a mixture of anger and fear.

Margaret shook her head and wrinkles her noise in disgust at her bloody shirt. She was still sad that it was no longer fit to wear. "No, well not all of it" Sookie fretted over her.

Margaret probably shouldn't of said that as Sookie became more protective. But hey, it was true her ribs hurt and so did her jaw. She sighed, once she was out of here there will be purple bruises decorating her pale skin.

Another reason why she shouldn't have admitted it as she was developed in protective hug from her 2000 year old potential (most likely... Who is she kidding her self, most definitely) love interest.

He turned her around looking at her and she rubbed his arm in comfort as his face showed inner guilt and sadness.

Godric, high from his happiness, such emotion he hadn't felt since he turned Eric, forgot all about his mates pain. He vowed to make up to her while checking her bruises. Each bruise he saw and more that were hidden he felt another surge of anger at their cause. Eric watched in amazement at the scene and held back an angry Sookie who wanted to help her cousin.

He leaned down to her neck, "now Ms. Stackhouse lets give the mates some privacy" he whispered causing her to shiver against her will much to his satisfaction.

He threw her over his large shoulder and basked in her warm curvy body and delicious smell. Smirking at her yelling and cursing. Once passing the oblivious pair he regretfully released the body. He gave her a smirk as she glared hatefully at the tall vampire, trying to forget her pleasure at his strong arms holding her. "What was that!" She hissed and tried to push past him.

He blocked her and looked seriously at her, "no we must let them be"

she looked at him incredulously, "what? And what did you mean mates?" She looked at him impatiently tapping her foot.

He gave her a smirk but then turned serious. Noticing the change she stood and waited, "my maker-"

"Godric?" She asked he nodded his head while Sookie felt something like affection at how he said the name with such respect and obvious love. Though the pervert would probably deny it as a human emotion. She squashed the emotion quickly remembering there is more important matters at hand. Like her younger cousin being hurt and she unable to help her due to an annoying and arrogant tall hands- UGLY vampire.

"And your cousin are mates"

She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head in confusion. Eric felt affection at the expression but squash it as a result from his makers happiness. "Is that a vampire thing"

"yes in part"

She huffed wondering what this has to do with he under-aged cousin. Eric quickly smiled at her antics but turned the smile into a smirk when she looked at him glaring to continue. "When we are born we have a mate. Someone who is our perfect match. A piece of our soul. As vampires we are more aware of this due to the smell and touch. Seeing as we have high awareness and more improved senses. Humans and vampires can go there whole life without knowing there mate as It is almost rare to find them. Sometimes we meet out mate but don't know until its too late or when they admit their subconscious desire. But when the vampire does find the other person, human or vampire, they cannot live without them. Both sides feel an unbreakable bond of love to the other" he stated calmly though on the inside he was just as shocked as the tan human. When Godric moved told him of this when he was first created he believed it to be of fairy tales but seeing the bond up close. Feeling his master's unreleased emotions he couldn't deny the truth.

Sookie laughed much to his confusion, "bullshit!"

He smirked, "as unbelievable as it is Mrs. Stackhouse, it is true."

Sookie looked at him with raised eyebrows her face screaming skepticism, "so you want me to believe that my 16- year old cousin supposedly found her soul mate, a 2000 year old vampire?" He said slowly trying to convey the craziness of the whole idea.

"Stranger things have happen Sookie" he said softly barley above a whispered with an intense look in his eye that cause Sookie to blush and suck in a breath.

He shook his head and was about to respond with a arrogant statement to cause her to blush in anger but was cut off as they heard sirens. He looked off and grabbed the women and walked back in.

He raised his eyebrows blocking the view from a muttering tan human at a blushing teen licking Godrics wounds as Godric looked at her with pitch black lustful hungry eyes.

(Moments earlier)

"It's okay Godric, you saved me" she hugged the depressed looking vampire like a teddy bear. A gorgeous vampire teddy bear she wanted to kiss.

He held we back and nodded his head, burying his face in her wild black curls. He pulled back and bit into his wrist making blood gush out.

Margaret jumped back, "I thought we said you weren't going to kill your self!" She screamed looking frantically to stop the bleeding.

He shook his head and brought the worst to her face. She looked at the bloody wrist and felt queasy.

"Drink" he commanded looking at her intensely. She looked at him like he was crazy. He held the bleeding wrist, "drink now, my blood will heal you" he commanded.

She crunched her noise at the idea of sucking his blood, he was the vampire in the relationship! "Um Godric that's real sweet of you to offer your magical blood, but I would much rather heal the normal human way" he looked hurt and Margaret sighed and patted his back. Geeze, vampires and their blood.

He shook his head and brought the wrist closer to her mouth, "please little one, drink it. I can not see you hurt" he looked imploringly at her. Though it was asked in question format his tone made it known it wasn't a request.

She looked at the wrist and sighed dramatically, "so, this will heal me?" She asked hoping he would laugh and say JK! Seriously, there is too much blood today.

He smiled at her submission, "yes, among other things" he looked sheepish. She raised an eyebrow. He sighed quietly, "the blood will heal as well form a bond. It is temporary until after we bond three times" she didn't notice how he stated this like it would happen in the near future, "I will feel your emotions and you will have dreams of sexual nature of me" he looked bashful an Margaret blushed scarlet. She was about to protest but he held her hand putting a thumb in her pulse. She looked down at the dominating gesture as he looked intensely at her, "little one, while I do take in count your unneeded modesty but I beg of you to drink. Please, I need you to heal. I need to heal you" he said in a demand showing his inner hate. She must drink from him, to make up for his inept protection.

She nodded her head and blushed as she lowered her mouth hesitantly to his wrist. Godric watched, it felt like wonderful torture as a tempting pink tongue licked the blood. He moaned as the bond form. Small spider webs connecting them, yes this is also why she must drink. He felt her inside him and his eyes darken. Her emotions burning and mixing with his.

The beast and Godric watched in lustful happiness as he sucked the wrist enthusiastically. The tongue he wanted to suck so badly running across his wrist. His blood inside her. Labeling her as his.

He growled, his.

Margaret would of died from embarrassment at her behavior. Not at all lady like, but how lady like could you be when your drinking someone else's blood? She moaned at the flavor. It was ecstasy. The blasting taste in her mouth. It tasted like Godric.

Godric growled softly at her moan. It was heaven in his ears.

No wonder vamps go bananas for this stuff! Margaret thought dazedly. It was the best milkshake she ever had.

(Present)

He cleared his throat causing Margaret jump and look at him with wide eyes. He felt a small part of her embarrassment and arousal. She licked her bloody lips and Eric felt notice his maker increasing desire escalating.

Margaret gasped at hearing the sirens and looked at Godric. He shook his head and with eyes that looked like a storm smiled brightly, "thank you little one" he said huskily causing her to shiver and he physically restrained himself as the bond took place. He licked his fangs feeling her so completely, once they mate he would be whole. He shivered at the thought. Hearing the sirens he stepped forward into protective action. He wrapped an arm around his human and frowned at seeing her marks gone. He shrugged and kissed the spot, once they left they will have time. Time for many things he felt his never ending lust bubble at his thoughts. Clearing his throat he looked towards his smirking son. "Get the girl and Hugo out safely. Return to my nest and spill no blood" feeling the order he bowed and smirking at the confused and dazed human. He winked causing her to blush. He grabbed an angry southern woman laughing at her yelling and threw the unconscious human male on his back like a sack of potatoes.

Margaret felt bad for Hugo, sure he was a butthole but Eric is one scary fellow. She looked at Godric and felt her sympathy melt, he tried to hurt MY Godric! Her mind screamed angrily and she looked confused at the sudden protectiveness. Godric stroked her pink cheek with a long pale finger smiling giddily at the protective and possessive feelings shinning through the bond.

She smiled shyly at him and yelped as her carried her bridal style. Wagging his eyebrows he gave a smirk. "Let's go home"

she glared, "I could walk you know" she pushed a finger at his shoulder and left the finger a second longer admiring his toned muscles. Whoa, who knew they could be so deliciously buff. Her mouth watered as she smelled in his scent, it smelt like rain pouring on a humid sunny day. She snorted, when did she get so poetic? And why could she see everything so vividly?She looked at the gorgeous vampire giving her a bright smile that caused her body to response funnily. Who knew vampire blood works better than carrots.

She snuggled into the arms and shrugged he didn't need to know but she secretly liked the feel of his strong arms holding her tightly. She melted into his embrace and leaned her head into his shoulder blade. Hey, she's not a damsel in distress, just practical.

He chuckled, "you could, but I like this much better" he ran out the room with Vampire speed smiling goofily at her laughter and warm body molding into his own.

**Okay so next up ESCAPE VAMPIRE! We meet Newlin again, Jason (who is going to be protective older brother), escape the fellowship, and I changed it up so it won't follow the show exactly at one scene... it's gonna change some things and let some people live... NEXT CHAPTER UP NEXT WEEK (or earlier I don't know yet) LOVE YOU ALL (I admited my feelings last chapter and there's no going back) ;D ... Sorry I hope I didnt creep you out or pushed you too far but I love you. :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**HELLLLLLLLOOOOOOO! Okay so I know this is very late to upload and I Promised some of you that I would upload it up in a couple of weeks and I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ABSOLUTLEY SORRRYYY! wow ill try from here on out to make it a weekly upload! If I dont then I'll write more than one chapter to make you for it! i am soooo sorry but I really REALLY REALLY want to thank all you guys! You don't know how happy and crazy it is that all you guys read my story! I mean I got over 50 views! Seriously that is just unbelievable! I honestly expected at tips 20 but no all you guys who are just reading my story are amazing under I love all of you... AND NEWS! I GOT A BETA! This chapter is all thanks to my Beta AutumnKrystal. She added a lot to this chapter and I honestly have to say I am very very grateful! Cause I have awful grammar as seen in previous chapters and now I got a Beta! Seriously this is all too crazy! So thank you THANK YOU THANK YOU! **

**Sorry this was a long authors not but if you don't read this well here's the summary: I love you. Yup went there and there's no returning... That sounded creepy but on that note I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC! THIS CHAPTER IS BETA'D (if thats a word?) BY AUTUMNKYRYSTAL!**

**:))))**

Eric reached a deserted hallway glowering at the sound of blaring sirens, before uncaringly dropping the traitor on the floor. Ignoring the look he received and smirking at the thump it caused. Sookie huffed, slapping his shoulder as he let her down, he leered down at her letting his hands linger on her butt.

"What are you doing Eric?! My cousin is down there!" She attempted to retreat back into the basement but found her action restrained by the hand placed on her shoulder.

"Eric. Let. me. go," she seethed.

Eric felt a swirl of arousal stir; however he saw a group of teenage members coming their way.

"Mrs. Stackhouse, while I would love to continue this conversation, and believe me I do," he stated while eyeing her hungrily. "We need to leave. Your cousin is safe with my Maker."

She looked doubtful and he repressed the feeling of anger at her doubt of his Maker. He knew how deep the love was, and she even remotely doubting it was insulting. However, he rationalized that he too was once a non-believer; seeing the guards near he gave her a serious look.

"He would not harm her," he said with honest sincerity.

She looked into his eyes warily, but didn't doubt feeling the truth she felt from his words and went against her instincts. Silently promising that if her cousin was harmed in any way; 2,000 year-old vampire or not, she would severely harm the man-boy. Slowly she gave a nod of acceptance causing him to bestow her a small smirk. She blushed, cursing herself when his smirk turned smug.

Placing a protective hand on her shoulder he looked down at the unconscious body of the man he dropped to the floor. The anger he felt bubbled up again, but he knew it wasn't the time to torture the human. Nor would Godric commemorate it.

He sighed, the man would be unneeded baggage. He couldn't stop himself from wondering why he couldn't just kill the man like Godric did to the other. He felt reluctance at having to save the man who had a hand in the scheme to murder his father.

Glancing around quickly, he opened the door closet to him and finding a janitors closet he smirked deviously. Shoving the man inside, and a small part of him childishly making sure the position was uncomfortable, locked him inside. Shrugging, he supposed he followed his orders to an extent. He didn't intentionally not save the traitor… Just prolonged it, they'll rescue him eventually.

He shoved Sookie into an open door frame using his hand to muffle her heated words. Smirking slyly at the position he now had her in, he leaned down towards her shoulder.

"Careful Mrs. Stackhouse," he whispered while nodding his head towards the boys who walked past them.

She nodded in acceptance while shivering at the tickling breath on her ear. He breathed deeply her tempting smell. She noticed his unneeded chest movements and peered at him with raised eyebrows.

Seeing his lustful smirk she scowled and stomped on his foot. He stared at her with unhidden amusement causing her to glare even harder. When he finally let go of her mouth and brushed a finger along her lip at the last moment, she couldn't help but notice the desire coating his eyes. She narrowed her own and opened her mouth to speak only to freeze at the whispering of her name.

She stuck her head out and gasped when she saw her cousin try, with little success, to creep about; looking like a praying-mantis whispering.

"Sasquatch?" Her cousin whispered again.

"Margaret!" Her cousin whipped her head towards the blonde head peeking out from around a doorway. She quickly let go of a locked door and ran to towards Sookie, who sighed in relief.

The older blonde quickly enveloped the littler in a tight hug, before pulling her back by the shoulders and checking for any injuries.

Margaret looked at the pair before smirking, "Were you two kissing?"

Sookie huffed air, glaring hotly when Eric returned it with a smirk. Scowling at the vampire, she hit his shoulder causing his smirk to broaden, "We were not young lady! I'm with Bill, you know that!"

Margaret snickered at Sookie's scowl and held back a 'aw' at seeing Sasquatch's begrudging glare. Sighing the elder shook her head and returned her inspection of injuries.

Seeing none she smiled gratefully before scrunching her eyebrows, "How did you get here? And where's Godric?"

Margaret looked timidly at the ground, "Well Godric went out to see if it was secure enough to leave."

"And he left you alone to escape!" Sookie seethed.

Margaret bit at her lip, twiddling her thumbs.

Eric crossed his arms across his chest, face blank.

"Speak," he commanded in the same tone Godric used minutes before.

She sighed dramatically in response, hunching her shoulders while mumbling something unintelligible under her breath.

"Even with my improved sense I could not hear that."

Eric and Sookie looked at her expectantly and Margaret had to hold back the giggle building in her throat at how parental they looked. Her cousin tapped her foot impatiently, so sighing once more she answered reluctantly.

"Godric might have said to stay in the basement until he returned."

"And you went against my maker's direct order." A statement, not a question, while Margaret glared in defiance and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well I did stay for a while! Like a whole minute!" She threw her hands in then air. "I was worried and I didn't want to stay in a place that smelt like blood." She curled her noise in disgust.

Sookie looked at her sternly, "Didn't we say you weren't going to risk your life, young lady?"

Margaret pouted and glared at the wall, "Well, I mean I wasn't exactly risking my life. Plus I had a weapon just in case!" Reaching her pocket her pouted and searched again.

"Oops I think I dropped it," Smiling sheepishly, she rubbed the back of her neck. Sookie rubbed her eyebrows exasperatedly.

"I'll deal with you later," Sookie promised.

Margaret gulped, nodding her head, knowing that look promised a long talk. Sighing she allowed her cousin to pass, she was an under-appreciated hero.

Glancing to Sasquatch for help he glowered at her like Sookie, "I will allow Godric to converse with you about your disobedience regarding your safety."

Margaret turned red and frowned, gloomily following behind the frighteningly similar people. She wondered if Godric would be mad but shrugged it off.

"He'll understand. Maybe even say thank you for trying to help," she murmered.

Eric shot her a look all the while smirking, "I wouldn't think that."

Margaret stuck her tongue out but refrained from responding. It wasn't lady like to call someone a freakishly tall giant whose opinion wasn't asked for. But she wasn't all that lady like and told Sasquatch just that. He only appeared amused, "Just admitting the truth human."

She glared and walked into his tall frame when he suddenly stopped, causing her to run face first into his hard back.

Rubbing her noise she poked his back angrily. "Geeze Sasquatch-" she was cut off from by a disturbingly cheerful voice.

"Look what we found here boys," she peeked around the tall vampire and paled at seeing the triumphant smile of Steve Newlin. Eric placed himself infront of the two women gazing threateningly towards the beaming Pastor.

Margaret visibly gulped at the surrounding people, all armed to the teeth with very impressive looking guns. She prayed to God and above that they were just fancy water guns.

When the crowd surrounded them circled closer, she held tightly into the Giant's leather jacket trying to hide in his powerful frame. Eric glimpsed down to the young humans wide, terrified blue eyes who was trying to seek comfort.

Going against all he believed in, he placed protective hands around the two mortals.

"Run! Nobody has to die!" Sookie pleaded with no results.

Margaret drew closer to the vampire looking dismayed at the guns. She practically hugged Jolly Green, but instead of him rejecting her, he surprisingly allowed it.

She looked at him gratefully, smiling softly at the barely noticeable nod of acknowledgment. She swore if they escape she was going to give him the biggest hug known to man.

Ninja style.

"The war has already started Mrs. Stackhouse. That line was crossed when Vampires killed my parents. And in war, there are always casualties." Margaret shivered in fear and stared in admiration as Sookie continued to be brave. She didn't know how Sookie wasn't acting like a fearful bunny pawing at Sasquatch. She felt a swirl of love towards her cousin, one of the bravest women she knew. Margaret mustered her inner courage. Trying the puppy dog face she uses on Jason, she looked towards the members.

"Mr. Newlin," she could barely utter as the people looked upon her with a mixture of pity and disdain. "'What your doing isn't really for God, it's just about you trying to g- get r- revenge," she stumbled as more guns turned in her direction. She felt bad for the Sasquatch as she was basically groping him. Newlin laughed nastily and she scowled hatefully at him. She would have felt guilt being in a house of God, but she really wanted someone to set his hair on fire.

"The vampire in the basement is gone! He escaped! You captured a sheriff, he's bound to send for help!" Sookie pleaded trying to make him see reason, looking desperately for an escape.

"Oh we only need a vampire. It doesn't matter who," he said chillingly, all the while staring down the only vampire in the vicinity pointedly.

Margaret gasped and clenched her fingers tightly into Sasquatch's jacket even tighter. Internally she thanked that he didn't seem to be uncomfortable. Newlin looked at her with disgust, while Eric retracted his fangs and walked forward.

However, Margaret held tightly onto the Sasquatch pleading to him with tearful blue eyes. When he pried her off of him she shook her raven head frantically causing another black curl to fall loose. "Sasquatch can't you just vamp zoom us out of here? Pleasssssse," she whispered pitifully.

"I will be fine," he whispered to her, so that only she could hear and walked to Newlin. Margaret tried to grab onto his leather jacket again, to prevent him but he cut a glance at the Sookie looking intently into her brown eyes.

Sookie nodded her head slightly, not being able to hold back awash of affection and respect, and clutched onto her cousin, hugging her and whispering comforts into her ear. She cursed at the men who snatched and restrained them.

Walking forward Eric lowered his head barely holding back a growl at Newlin's smirk.

Newlin nodded to his side and Eric had to restrain from killing everyone as he allowed them to chain him.

He heard the youngest mortal sniffling, internally feeling a strange emotion at her care. And anger when seeing the Newlin look at the girl with loathing. He shook it off as a result of his makers bond and smirk knowing Godric would be coming soon. He could feel the anger bursting through the bond. Unrestrained and dark, like when he was first made. It was refreshing to feel his maker, the possessive fury that flew through the bond informed him that Godric would be there soon. He hissed as the silver was draped over his body resulting in an unpleasant sizzle as the pure silver burned his skin.

Margaret struggled against the man holding her while Sookie screamed, "What's wrong with you?!"

Margaret couldn't hold back her tears at seeing the proud vampire bound and in pain. Sure he was perverted, and his default face seemed a permanent look of cockiness, but she loved that about him. Behind his cool mask he was just a big cuddle bear in need of a hug. And she was determined to give him that hug.

"See how the silver shows that this beast is a child of the dammed!" She snarled at Steve Newlin who stood tall and arrogant.

"I wish to offer myself in replacement for Godric's release. As well as the girls." Eric hissed softly at the burning of his flesh.

Newlin sneered and Margaret gave Eric a watery smile, struggling even harder. "Awe that's sweet but even whores of Satan are not given mercy in the eye of the lord."

"God said you can't kill anyone!" She tried to plead, this day was just too weird. Margaret looked at all the people, they really couldn't be this crazy?

Kidnapping a 2000 year old vampire, and now Sasquatch; it just made her want to scream at the top of her lungs. And there was the fact they could possibly be killed which is just not what she had planned for today.

"Using the Lord's name while you yourself are a traitor to our kind!" He stared down at the girl in revulsion.

"Well I might be traitor by I don't want anything to do with a nut job with tacky hair!" She glared back.

Newlin gasped appalled and sneered, "Maybe we should allow you to burn with your precious Corpse." The men holding her arms started to drag her to the vampire, "Today we will have a holy bonfire for the Lord."

She gasped and tried again to battle against the men who asked held her prisoner. She even managed a kick to one. She vowed once she was out of here, she is going to force Sookie to allow her to take karate or maybe kick boxing.

"BILL," her cousin gasped relieved as her southern vampire burst through the church doors.

"Sookie!" He yelled in his southern accent Margaret loved to impersonate in her free time. "Let her go now Newlin!"

Margaret looked at the vampire and raising her hand that was trapped and waved happily, "hey vampire Bill" he looked shocked at the small teenage girl waving at him while being held back, "fancy seeing you here" he waved back hesitantly, "release both of them" Margaret gave Newlin a smug smile but stiffled a scream when he put a gun to her head.

"Margaret!" Sookie yelled and started to struggle harder.

"Let her go or you all die" Bill warned his face menacing as he stalked towards Newlin. Margaret stared with wide tearing blue eyes seeking a way to not be shot in the head.

Margaret gulped looking at the gun causing her eyes to go cross eyed. She gave Newlin a shaky smile looking desperately around not to die. Seriously, she had enough near death experiences thank you very much.

Sasquatch began to try to move but groaned as the silver cut deeper in his flesh. "Newlin you can't do this. It's illegal you'll go to jail!" She pleaded desperately.

He sneered, "vampires don't have rights"

Margaret cleared her throat willing her fears away unsuccessfully, "well that's true but you see I'm not sprouting no fangs so what your doing it illegal. Kidnapping, assault, and now attempted murder. That's about hmmm 10 years in jail. Do you think you can get hairspray in county" she tried to sound confident.

Sookie smiled proudly at her cousin. He glared at the girl but before he could response he looked up at the voice calling, "Newlin get away from my cousin!".

Margaret looked in surprise at Jason carrying a gun pointed at Newlin. She looked stunned as Newlin was shot twice, once in the hand and once in the forehead.

She blinked repeatedly at the green dot on Newlin forehead.

As Jason got held back Sookie, against Bill's wishes, released Eric. Margaret couldn't hold it back any longer seeing Jason shoot Newlin in the forehead with a paintball gun, she busted out in loud laughter. Clutching her stomach she gasped for air, and saw Eric hold a terrified Newlin by his neck.

"Don't kill him Eric!" Sookie pleaded while Jason cheered, "yea! Kill that Mother Fucker!" Sookie glared at Jason nodding her head at Margaret's direction and Margaret had to side with Jason. Eric didn't have to kill Newlin, just hit him a little bit.

Eric threw Newlin on the ground and Newlin said something about being a martyr causing her to roll her eyes. Seeing the men release her and back away fearfully she ran over to Sookie. Sookie held her tightly and have her a proud smile causing her to blush and she smiled at Bill who put a hand on both her and Sookie's shoulder. They looked at the door as a vampire in a very impressive cowboy hat burst in with a group of vampires. "Newlin! Give us Godric or we'll kill you like we did your parents"

Margaret couldn't hold back her "oooooohhhhhhhhhhh" as Sookie looked at her pointedly she shrugged and continued to watch avidly as the scene played out.

Vampires zoomed in grabbing different fellowship members preparing to bite them. The one with the cowboy hat tilted a frightened member's head having his teeth dangerously close to the throat. She leaned into Bill afraid of what was about to happen, closing her eyes tightly she hoped everyone would just, she knew it was a long shot but she was praying everyone would just start singing in a musical or something.

She fully believed that Eric should sing 'Jessie's girl.'

Lost in her thoughts she started to move her head to the song. But before there could be any blood baths she heard the familiar voice of Godric.

She couldn't help the goofy grin that appeared in her face as she looked up to see Godric standing on alter looking down at the crowd. She smiled widely at him blushing pink, she couldn't help it, he was absolutely gorgeous. He looked powerful and commanding like some other worldly being and he gave her a small smile smirking internally at feeling her feelings through the bond.

He felt smug satisfaction that made him faintly forget his anger. Only faintly though as his rage returned. Some of it directed towards the small blushing human girl whose curly hair was barley restrained. He promised to talk with her about not following his orders. Maybe marking her as his so the vampire, he growled internally, who dare touch his mate knew she was his. "You came for me underling I assume?" He stood his face unemotional as he admitted a dominating auora. Margaret looked in awe at his change.

"Yes Sheriff" the cowboy vampire said reluctantly.

"Release them, they did no harm." The vampire knowing it was an order released the humans though felt resentment and openly growled menacingly at the human shivering in fear. "See Newlin we can coexistence. If we leave in peace would you do the same?"

Newlin shook his head angrily, "I will not negotiate with sub humans!" Dropping to his knees he showed his neck to Eric who looked at the human with disgust. "Do it. Kill me! Jesus will protect me."

Margaret rolled her eyes once again at his dramatic display. Mouthing, "drama queen."

Godric smirked, "actually I am older than your Jesus. I wish to have met him but missed it" Margaret couldn't help her snorting. Holding her breath she giggled silently as Godric gave her an arrogant smirk feeling the smug satisfaction once again.

Zooming down he picked Newlin by his neck, "humans, who here is willing to die for this man." The members looked at each other in question, "go and leave. It is over" the members left hesitantly and Newlin pleaded for them not to leave him.

Sookie sighed in relief hugging Bill in reassurance and looked side ways at the tall Viking vampire feeling a strange blend of emotions.

Godric dropped the man zooming towards the blushing girl smiling shyly at him. Before he could Stan, the cowboy vampire, put a hand on his shoulder. "Godric you can not expect us to leave. They planned to kill us" he asked outraged.

Godric looked stony at him showing his power, "we will leave in peace. No more blood shall be spilled tonight."

Stan nodded his head storming out of the church feeling the need for blood to lessen his growing fury, smiling viciously at all the cowering humans as he passed.

Margaret couldn't help the burst of admiration she felt, he was like vampire Buddha. She told him that as he arrived to her causing him to chuckle and smile at her fondly. But then he looked down at her sternly, "we will discuss you not following my orders later Mon mat"

Margaret blushed and pouted petulantly looking at the ground, "come on Godric, you can't expect me to just stay down there and do nothing"

he lifted her chin causing her to look in his steel grey eyes. "Yes, when it concerns your safety you will."

She narrowed her eyes at him and was about to tell him he couldn't order her around but stopped as she saw her cousin yell, "Newlin!" Turning away from the vampire, much to his displeasure, she watched on amused, "I found heaven. inside your wife!" He then ended with a well placed punch in Newlin's noise.

She busted out laughing again holding onto Godric for support. Godric smiled widely, relishing at the sound but felt a wave of jealousy at another for causing it. He frowned and placed a hand on her shoulder causing her attention to return to her righted place, on him. He gave her a charming smile internally smirking at her responding blush.

Margaret turned her head and smiled at Jason happily but he couldn't see her as Sookie began to yell at Jason for being here in the first place. She shook her head in sympathy, Sookie could be a very frightening lady when she wants to be.  
Godric held her hand, intertwining their fingers causing her to blush once more and curse herself for being such a girl. But before she could follow him out of the church she held up one finger, "wait a second Godric" he nodded his head but felt reluctance to allow his human to leave his side.

She smiled widely at him and walked into Newlin. Looking at the man who was holding his noise he sneered at her. She smiled sweetly and then punched him hard. He groaned holding onto his stomach, "that's for hurting my cousins" and she then punched him again, "and that's for hurting Sasquatch" she then kicked him in his pecker, "and that's for hurting my Godric" he gasped and held onto his valuables and crumbled into a ball.

Nodding her head in satisfaction she skipped over to Godric. Giving a High five to Jason who paled as he got another yelling from Sookie, nodding at Bill who smiled softly at her, smirking a Eric who smiled back arrogantly, and giving Godric a shy blushing smile as he raised his eyebrows.

She shrugged nonchalantly and Godric chuckled under his breath pressing a chaste kiss to her cheek. She bit her lip and turned pinker. Wrapping a possessive arm around her shoulder he lead her out feeling giddy at her claim.

Margaret looked around and scrunched her eyebrows. "Hey, where's Hugo?" Godric looked at Eric who shrugged his shoulders and smirked. Margaret was going to ask more but forgot everything as Godric gave her a huge smile she couldn't help but return.

**next chapter will have big brother Jason, Eric the perverted Vampire Sasquatch, Nan, Bill's maker, some Sookie and Eric love, possessive Godric and more... Thank you sooooo much for reading and I love you. I am going to keep saying it tithe you feel the love ;) *sorry if I creeped you out* BYEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS! OHHHHHH AND I FOUND A PICTURE OF HOW I IMAGINE WHAT MY OC WOULD LOOK LIKE! Cause my frienod was confins on what she looks like exactly but I found her... I will load the tag NEXT CHAPTER hopefully it'll be this weekend or Monday!)**

**BYE AGAIN! :DD THANK YOU AND AUTUMNKYSTAL **


End file.
